


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Harry, M/M, hybrid!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall feels like Louis' needs a companion so he suggests something that'll change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I got on Tumblr. Enjoy! This is my first hybrid!fic so go easy on me! Feedback appreciated. (:

Louis groaned erasing the equation on the paper for the millionth time.

 

“What’s wrong Tommo?” Niall asked sitting down next to his best mate.

 

“I’m buried underneath a huge pile of homework and deadlines are closing in on me.” He replied closing his book.

 

“Let’s go out tonight – to the club, drinking, anything but you can’t keep stressing like this you’ll drive yourself mad.”

 

“You know I’m not one for social interaction I’m surprised you’re my friend to be honest.” He replied frowning.

 

“Of course I’m your friend even though sometimes I feel like I’m talking to a brick wall I still love you.” He answered, “What about getting a pet?”

 

“I wouldn’t have time to take care of a pet I can hardly take care of myself.” Louis replied resting his head on the table.

 

“What about one that can take care of itself?” Niall said quietly.

 

“I hope you’re not suggesting what I think you are.” Louis answered looking up at Niall wide eyed.

 

“Why not it’s not looked down upon anymore just about everyone has one. I’ve got Liam – best decision I’ve made yet, I’m never lonely.” Niall replied pulling a card out of his wallet, “Just think about it and take this in case you decide to get one.”

 

Niall smiled at him before getting up, patting the older boy on the back comfortingly.

 

Louis picked up the card examining it. It couldn’t hurt to go check it out if he felt uncomfortable with the idea he’d just leave – no harm done.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

The next day Louis drove to the address that was on the card. He stood outside for a moment trying to gather the courage before he walked into the large building. He was greeted by a middle aged woman who smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Hello how can I help you today?” she asked placing her magazine down on the desk.

 

“My friend suggested I shoul-should come and try and find myself a-a hybrid.” Louis said hesitantly.

 

“Don’t be nervous I’m not going to judge you. Follow me.” She answered guiding him to the back of the building and through large double doors, “Okay just browse around for a bit if you see one that you like I’ll open the door for you and we’ll see how the interaction between you two is.”

 

Louis walked up to each individual door and peered in at the different varieties of hybrids. Each had their own separate room, decorated in their own unique way. Louis came to the end of the hall and looked in the window to see green eyes staring back at him. Louis’ heart clenched because he wasn’t like the rest of the hybrids his room was empty except for a bed and he wasn’t happy like the rest of them – he was the exact opposite his eyes were sad.

 

 

“Excuse me cou-could you open this door for me?” Louis asked shyly.

 

The woman walked over to him and opened the door. She walked in gesturing for Louis to follow her.

 

“His name is Harry; he’s been with us for a long time. He was abandoned so we took him in. I’ll just let you make your introduction I’ll be outside.”

 

Louis stood their awkwardly, he could feel Harry sizing him up.

 

“I-I’m Louis.” He said after a long moment of silence.

 

Harry looked at him the emotion on his face unreadable. Louis inched closer to the boy slowly before he knelt down in front of him running his fingers through his curls. Harry trembled as Louis hand brushed up against his ear.

 

“Do you want to come home with me?” Louis asked him quietly.

 

Harry started at him in disbelief before nodding his head. Louis stood, peeking his head out of the room.

 

“So have you made a decision?” she asked smiling.

 

“I’ll take him.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

As weeks passed the two spend a lot of time together. Louis enjoyed Harry’s company even though he never said anything. He knew other hybrids could talk but he didn’t mind the silence. After a long grueling day of class Louis came into his room and collapsed on his bed sighing. Harry walked into the room glancing at him longingly. Louis smiled gesturing for him to come lay down. Harry smiled before getting in the warm bed – snuggling close to the older boy.

 

“Harry can you talk?” Louis asked curiously staring at the timid boy.

Harry stared at him for a moment.

 

“Y-Yes, I can t-talk.” He replied stuttering nervously.

 

Louis gaped at the sound of his angelic voice. Harry buried his face into Louis’ neck shyly.

 

“You have a beautiful voice – I could fall asleep to the sound of your voice.” Louis said his heart racing.

 

Louis felt tears drip onto his neck and pulled Harry up so he could see him.

 

“What’s wrong Haz?” he asked scared that he said something wrong.

 

“I-I love you.” Harry mumbled, “But you’ll n-never love me because I’m a cat boy.”

 

Louis chuckled wiping the tears that were dripping from his green eyes.

 

“So what if you’re a ‘cat boy’ why should that matter?”

 

“I’m damaged goods.” Harry replied biting his lip to keep from sobbing.

 

“None of that matters to me I still love you.” Louis answered smiling.

 

Harry clung to the older boy and Louis held him tightly stroking his tail gently. The younger boy began purring lightly. Louis felt himself getting hot at the sound and vibrations coming from him. He pushed a kiss to Harry’s lips hesitantly – for a moment Harry stayed frozen before he began kissing back frantically.

 

They pulled away breathing heavily.

 

“Show me.” Harry whispered.

 

“Show you what, love?”

 

“Show me that you love me Lou.” He replied a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 

Louis nodded before he began stripping off his clothes, Harry doing the same. He reached into the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Louis asked his fingers shaking.

 

“N-No.”

 

Louis coated his fingers staring at Harry’s body lovingly.

 

“You’re so beautiful Hazza, I promise I’ll be gentle with you.” He answered capturing Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

He brought his fingers down circling his tight hole before pushing the first finger in. Harry gasped his face scrunching up.

 

“I-It feels weird.” Harry whined wiggling around.

 

“It’ll get better babe just relax.” Louis replied pushing his finger in and out.

 

When he felt Harry relaxing he pushed a second finger in. Louis’ fingers slipped against his spot causing Harry to mewl underneath him. He grinned as Harry began thrusting himself down onto his fingers eagerly.

 

“L-Louis please, I’m r-ready – I need more.” He begged sweetly.

 

Louis pulled his fingers out causing Harry to groan at the empty feeling. The older boy slicked himself up and lined himself up with Harry before pushing in slowly. Harry arched off the bed his eyes closed. Louis grabbed his hips trying to steady him. Once he was fully in he stayed still peppering Harry’s face with kisses.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked panting as Harry clenched around him.

 

“Ye-Yes I just need a minute.” Harry replied wincing a bit.

 

“Take your time, love.”

 

After a moment Harry nodded his head hesitantly and Louis pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. Harry moaned his nails digging into the older boys back. As the pace quickened Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist.

 

“M-More please Louis, I-I need more.” Harry moaned as he began coming undone underneath him.

 

“Shhh it’s okay Haz, let yourself go.” Louis replied his thrust getting sloppy, “Fu-Fuck baby you’re so tigh-tight - won’t last long.”

 

“Cum in-inside me Louis!”

 

Louis reached down stroking Harry’s cock in time with his thrust.

 

“Sh-Shit, cum with me Haz!” Louis shouted.

 

Time seemed to freeze as both of them tensed. Harry’s body arched off the bed as he painted their chests white while Louis spilled deep inside the whimpering boy. They both laid in each other’s arms panting heavily. Harry snuggled himself against Louis’ – purring loudly.

 

“I love you Louis.” He mumbled sleepily.

 

“I love you too Harry, so much. Sleep my love.” He replied running his fingers through Harry’s damp curls.

 

Louis smiled before letting sleep take him away.

 

 


End file.
